big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Sporting de Gijón
Real Sporting de Gijón, S.A.D. is a Spanish football club from Gijón, Asturias. Founded in 1 June 1905, it plays in Segunda División. Known as Los Rojiblancos because of their red and white striped jerseys, their home ground is El Molinón stadium, the oldest professional football ground in Spain, in use since at least 1908. Sporting have a fierce and long term rivalry with their Asturias opponents Real Oviedo. History The club was established in 1905 with the name Sporting Gijonés, Anselmo López being the first president. King Alfonso XIII accepted the Royal patronage of the club for the Spanish crown in 1912, introducing the term "Real" (Spanish for "Royal") to its name, becoming Real Sporting Club Gijonés. In 1916 a new change took place to adopt today's denomination, Real Sporting de Gijón. From 1941 until the 1970s, due to a temporary law forbidding the use of foreign words in football club names, the team's official denomination was Real Gijón. In 1944 the club was promoted into First Division for the first time, and played thereafter in both the first and second divisions, achieving greatest success in the late 1970s and early 1980s, competing for league and national cup titles and laying the groundwork for a 21-year continuous stretch in La Liga. During this period, Sporting competed in the UEFA Cup six times, losing in the Round of 32 four times, and the Round of 16 twice, most recently in 1991-92. Following a disastrous 1998 campaign, the club was relegated to Second Division, where they played for a ten seasons stretch. On 15 June 2008, the club secured promotion back to Primera for the 2008-09 season. In the 08-09 season their best victories have come against Valencia (2-3) and Sevilla (1-0). In their first five games of the 08-09 season, they conceded 20 goals. The 08-09 season also saw them break La Liga record of 29 consecutive games without a draw. They played 33 games before their only draw of the season, 1-1 with Athletic Bilbao on 3 May 2009. On 2 April 2011 they beat Real Madrid 1-0 to end Jose Mourinho's 9-year home league unbeaten run. Club colours and crest Sporting de Gijón have worn red and white striped jerseys since their inception, being the first spanish actual first division's team to wear red & white, as both Athletic Bilbao and Atlético Madrid wore blue and white until 1909. The colors are those of the official flag of Gijón, which itself is based on the flag of the maritime province of Gijón, established in 1845. Like most old football clubs, Sporting de Gijón did not initially have any badge displayed on their shirts. Their first official badge was introduced in the 1920s. It consisted of a traditionally shaped shield split into three sections, representing the club and the city. From 1931 to 1936, during the Spanish Second Republic, the badge consisted of a circular shield and had the royal crown in the top replaced by a mural crown. The club's badge is a triangle with red and white vertical stripes with 'S' (for Sporting) and 'G' (for Gijón) intertwined, in gold, across them. A crown in the top symbolizes the royal patronage. .]] Flag The official flag of Sporting de Gijón consist of, in a rectangular field with ratio 2:3, nine equal horizontal stripes of red (top and bottom) alternating with white. The logo of the club is displayed in the centre. Kit manufacturers and shirt sponsors Stadium information *'Name' - El Molinón *'City' - Gijón *'Capacity' - 29,800 *'Opened' - 1908 *'Pitch size' - 105 x 68 m *'Other facilities:' - Escuela de Fútbol Ángel Viejo Feliú, a.k.a. Escuela de Fútbol de Mareo, simply Mareo Mareo facilities The Escuela de Fútbol de Mareo is the training ground and academy base of Sporting de Gijón. It was opened on March 28, 1978. Located just 7 km away from the city center and covering 112,000 m2 it is used for training and youth teams matches. At present, facilities include, inter alia, 8 pitches, one service building (including team catering areas), gymnasium and medical center. Supporters , 2008-09]] During most home matches the majority of the seats in the stadium are occupied by season ticket holders, or socios ("associates"), of which there are 21,000. In addition to socios, the club has more than 240 peñas (official, club-affiliated supporters' groups) in Spain and abroad. During the season 2008-09, Sporting de Gijón had the tenth-highest average attendance in the league, 21,491, and the fifth-highest average percentage, 84% of the total stadium capacity.Attendances - Liga BBVA 2008-2009 Sporting de Gijón supporters commonly call themselves Sportinguistas in order to show their dedication to the club.PortalSportinguista.com Sportinguistas are widely regarded as one of the most loyal, traveler and cheerful supporter groups in La Liga, providing one of the best atmospheres in the competition. When following their team in large groups through the country, they are referred to as La Mareona, Spanish for The Big Tide. About 300,000 fans showed up when Sporting's latest promotion was celebrated in June 2008. Rivalries The team's historic rival is Real Oviedo. When both teams play in the same division, they compete in the Asturian derby. This derby is currently on hold as Oviedo are playing in third level. Honours National titles *'La Liga': runners-up 1978-79Spain - Final Table 1978-79 *'Copa del Rey': runners-up 1981,Spain - Cup 1981 1982Spain - Cup 1982 *'Segunda División': 1943-44, 1950-51, 1956-57, 1969-70, 1976-77; runners-up 1929-30 Individual honours Pichichi Trophy *'La Liga': Quini (3) (1973–74, 1975–76, 1979–80) *'Segunda División': Ricardo (1956–57), Solabarrieta (1966–67), Quini (2) (1969–70, 1976–77) Zamora Trophy *'La Liga': Ablanedo II (3) (1984–85, 1985–86, 1989–90) *'Segunda División': Roberto (2005–06) Seasons Recent seasons : Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'40' seasons in Primera División (level 1) *'42' seasons in Segunda División (level 2) *Participations in UEFA Cup: 6 Players Current squad Youth system Squad changes In Out Out on loan Personnel Current technical staff José Ramón Sandoval}} Tomás Hervás}} Sergio Sánchez}} Pablo Muñiz}} Raúl Lozano}} Quini}} José María M. Acebal}} Abelardo Fernández}} Presidents Current Board of Directors {| class="wikitable" |- !Office !Name |- |President | Manuel Vega-Arango Alvaré |- |Vice-president | Antonio Veiga Suarez |- |Counselor | Amador Yenes Argüelles |- |Counselor | Mariano Fernández Prendes |- |Counsel Secretary | Carlos Barcia Alonso |- |General Manager | Alfredo García Amado |- See also *Sporting de Gijón B - Sporting de Gijón's farm team. *Trofeo Villa de Gijón References External links ;Official websites * RealSporting.com Official club website * Real Sporting de Gijón at the Liga de Fútbol Profesional official website * Real Sporting de Gijón at the UEFA official website ;News sites * Sporting de Gijón news BDFutbol * Sporting de Gijón news Futbolme * Sporting de Gijón news from Marca * Sporting de Gijón news from AS * Sporting de Gijón news Canal Rojiblanco * Sporting de Gijón news Polish Site Category:Sport in Asturias Category:Sporting de Gijón Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Segunda División Category:Association football clubs established in 1905 Category:Organisations based in Spain with royal patronage Category:1905 establishments in Spain ar:ريال سبورتينغ خيخون an:Real Sporting de Gijón ast:Real Sporting de Xixón az:Sportinq (Xixon) be-x-old:Спортынг Хіхон bg:Спортинг Хихон ca:Real Sporting de Gijón cs:Sporting de Gijón da:Sporting de Gijón de:Sporting Gijón et:Sporting de Gijón es:Real Sporting de Gijón ext:Real Sporting de Gijón eu:Real Sporting de Gijón fa:باشگاه فوتبال اسپورتینگ گیخون fr:Real Sporting de Gijón gl:Real Sporting de Gijón ko:스포르팅 히혼 hr:Real Sporting de Gijón id:Sporting de Gijón it:Real Sporting de Gijón he:ספורטינג חיחון lt:R. Sporting de Gijón hu:Sporting de Gijón nl:Sporting Gijón ja:スポルティング・デ・ヒホン no:Real Sporting de Gijón S.A.D. pl:Sporting Gijón pt:Real Sporting de Gijón ro:Sporting de Gijón ru:Спортинг (футбольный клуб, Хихон) sq:Sporting de Gijón simple:Sporting de Gijón sk:Sporting de Gijón ckb:ڕیال سپۆرتینگ خیخۆن sr:ФК Спортинг Хихон fi:Sporting de Gijón sv:Sporting de Gijón th:สปอร์ติงเดคีคอน tr:Sporting Gijón zh:希洪競技